The Great Universal War
The Great Universal War was an ancient war that occurred during the beginnings of the United Universes against both the God creators and the forces of the very first Darkspawn. In some worlds, it was given the nickname Multiverse War I because at the time, the Universes didn't know that they would have more than one Universal War. History Beginnings 13 billion years ago, the United Universes were created by a being known only as The One Who Is Above All (TOWIAA), AKA God, with the great power of Fantasian magic, that has the ability to turn fiction real, making the UUniverses a dimension of limitless possibilities. This sole being hoped to govern these universes, nay, the entire cosmos, time, and space himself responsibly and safely. But he knew he could not rule alone, for absolute power corrupts. So, he created other gods, beings of pure energy and light, and together they formed The Council of Gods under TOWIAA's rule. This council of Almighty Gods included Pangu, creator of the Chinese Worlds; Oranos and Gaia, creators of the Greek/Roman worlds; Buri, the creator of the Middle and Eastern European Worlds; Eru Ilúvatar, creator of Middle Earth; The Thunderbird, creator of North America; Quetzalcoatl, creator of Latin America and South American worlds; Ptah, creator of the Egyptian and African worlds; the Dreamtime Man, creator of Australia; Brahma, creator of the India world; Ifrit, creator of Persia and the Arabian Worlds; Arceus, the creator of the Pokémon worlds, and many others. Each world had it's own creator that shaped it in their own image. Once TOWIAA and his council had gathered together, he and his crew then began using their almighty powers over reality, creating many worlds together, but uniting them all under the same sky. The worlds that had been each created by TOWIAA soon became ruled by new gods. These minor gods were meant to be masters of the major gods, and thus these omnipotent beings created their own infinite government. Some of these minor gods included the Alicorns of Equestria, the Gods of the various worlds, and the great Titans who ruled their worlds with peace and justice. Odin, Ra, Vishnu, and Cronus were the greatest of the new leaders. For over 9 billion years, this infinite government, forever being ruled by TOWIAA, prospered well, and the millions of worlds they created continued to evolve. Enter the Void However, what TOWIAA and the Titan gods did not realize was that the remaining pieces and scrapped items left behind from their construction had coalesced together with the last few bits of dark chaos energy from the beginning of the Universes to form a terrible abyss-like entity known as the Void. This dark abyss became sentient and wanted nothing more than the total annihilation of the entire UUniverses just back to the days when they did not exist at all and were just nothing but darkness. But TOWIAA quickly became alerted to the Void's presence, and created a black prison gateway called the Banished Realms, better known as Hell, to seal it away so that it could not cause any more trouble in the worlds. Still, TOWIAA could not help the feeling that someone should stay behind and guard the Banished Realms in case the Void should ever be released. Fortunately, several individuals in the worlds were identified as demon lords and so, it was decided that they should be assigned to rule and govern the Banished Realms and keep watch over the Void. But sadly, even though he took those extreme measures, TOWIAA knew he had made a mistake that could not be corrected. As it turns out, one incarnation of Lucifer was power-hungry and corrupt. He wanted nothing more than to remove TOWIAA and become the new ruler of all reality. The Void sensed this blackness within Lucifer's soul and began to corrupt him, slowly giving him thoughts of power and revenge while also changing his appearance over time to represent the evil in his soul. So it was then that Lucifer became the Darkness incarnate known as Chernabog. Chernabog then thanked the Void for his help by absorbing some of that darkness and evil within his body, but in order to avoid being claimed the new Void, he took some more debris from the United Universes' creation and created a vessel for the original Void to continue its own work, turning it into a living planet while Chernabog set out to fulfill his goal of corrupting and destroying all worlds. He corrupted many gods and angels into becoming his minions by using the dark powers of the Void at his disposal. It was here that the dark beings known as the Darkspawn Lords were born. And with his gathering hate, Chernabog's darkness and his serving lords allowed him to create all new evil species for him to control such as the Demons, Heartless, the Darkspawn Warriors led by Corypheus and The Architect, the Nobodies, the Unversed, and the Dream Eater Nightmares. Chernabog and his entire legion of darkness then began their long campaign for Universal domination. To do so, his forces began to spread the seeds of darkness across the worlds, making many evil servants to follow their every whim. Once Chernabog felt he had gained his true army, he struck at the dawn of January 1st during the birth of mortal sentience. TOWIAA and the Council of Gods were caught completely unaware and lost for the first thousand battles against the darkness for about the next billion years. The Final Battle TOWIAA realized that, with countless mortal lives at stake, he needed to gather the forces of light and good in the same way that Chernabog had done with the powers of darkness and evil. So he sent the angels across the UUniverses to gather great heroes and wizards for the great battle to come. At last, when the Dark Age of Mankind began, TOWIAA finally decided to take down Chernabog once and for all. Using the powers of all their light in the cosmos, the heroes fought courageously against the forces of darkness for the next few centuries, slowly gaining back the worlds that were destroyed by evil. These battles reached their turning point when the Clash of Blades occurred. This exact battle lead to the formation of the χ-blade, a weapon that an unknown hero used to challenge Chernabog and lead to the final battle in the War, defeating the dark master once and for all. Every single dark monster under Chernabog's command mysteriously vanished, his generals were sent to the Banished Realms, and Chernabog himself was imprisoned into the prison world of Bald Mountain. Aftermath With the defeat of Chernabog, TOWIAA allowed himself to raise the great god Zeus to become his second in command of Heaven, and appointed the hero to become the Universe's greatest star of hope to help us all during the true final battle of the world. And as time went by, Void had grown accustomed to his fate as a living hunk of rock and traveled the Universes, influencing many villains and bringing them to the side of darkness, until recent events brought a new villain to his attention... Lord Rottenday. Category:Legends and Lore